Children of the Dark One
by secretinhereyes89
Summary: Master and servant had fallen in love and had two children. The story of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle life in the dark castle with love, family and friends. But something evil is about to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, let me take a few deep breaths. Just a little nervous. Haha  
This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. The story was inspired by the movie Wolf Children. Also a big thanks to my Beta for looking this all over!**

 ** _(((((Warning about chapter one. There is a small adult content.))))))_** **  
**

* * *

They fell in love.

Master and servant had fallen in love. Both were not sure how or when it happened; all they knew was that they loved each other and nothing could ever tear them apart.

But their love was not easy or like anything you've read in a book.

Rumpelstiltskin was the Dark One, someone who you feared, or if you were desperate and willing to part with something dear to you, you would call upon him for a deal.

That was how Belle came enter his life.

She was a noble-born lady, whose kingdom was in need of help during the Ogre Wars. Her father, Sir Maurice, was not ready to let go of Belle to become a caretaker for a beast's home. But Belle, wanting to save her kingdom, made the deal to keep everyone safe.

The two butted heads for some time, before the magic of love began to weave the two of them together.

Then one day, they kissed.

The first kiss for a couple is always one you would remember and think back on after growing old with each other. But for Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, it would not be the best of memories.

Once their lips met, and they began their passionate kiss, Rumpelstiltskin's power began to drain from him.

His power was not something he was willing to give up.

Pulling away from Belle, he quickly left the room. He could feel the dark power flowing back into vines.

Belle, on the other hand, had fallen to her knees, not knowing what she did wrong, and she began to cry.

"You have your freedom, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin said a few hours later, standing behind Belle, who had moved over to the window sill, looking out at the rose garden.

She looked over at him with her eyes still red and puffy. "Why?" She demanded, ready to challenge him.

Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arms. He hated to be mean, but it was for the best. Being in love with her would only bring her unhappiness.

"I don't want you here anymore," he sneered, unable to look at her. Just seeing how red her eyes were made want to was hold her in his arms and dry her tears.

"I don't believe you," Belle stood up from the windowsill and now stood in front of him. "Look me in the eye and tell me to leave. Tell me you do not want me here anymore," she said between her teeth.

Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin glazed at her and his dark heart broke.

"Tell me, Rumpelstiltskin," she repeated, holding back her own pain.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Belle reached out and touched his arms. "I felt it too."

Surprised, Rumpelstiltskin backed away. "Felt what?"

"Your power, it was leaving you. You were freeing yourself from this darkness," Belle told him, as her arms fell back down to her sides. "Don't you want to be free from this life you are living? We could start a new life together, just you and me."

"No, you don't understand. This power, I need this power." He turned his back to her. How could he tell her he needed it to make a cruse that would reunited him with his son, Baelfire, who he lost many years ago. It was not easy to speak about. He had never told anyone about his son.

Rumpelstiltskin held his hands up and looked at them. "This power in me, is a way of my life."

Belle lowered her head to the ground and sobbed. "I understand. You love your power more than me."

Sadly, Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. He loved her, but he needed his magic. Keeping his power meant losing Belle. Keeping Belle meant he would lose his powers. Life was not fair. He felt the pain of losing something you loved. He loved his son. It was the worst pain ever when he lost him. He was feeling that pain again, losing Belle.

Slowly Belle began to walk away, heading for the door, to leave this castle. "I understand." She made her farewell.

Rumpelstiltskin reached out for her. He needed her and he needed his power. He would have both. He would make it work one way or another.

"Belle, no." it came out more as a yell. Belle stopped and looked over at him.

"I love you," it was the first time he had said it. "I need you. You are very important to me. But..." he saw the look of hope on Belle's face. "My power is also very important to me." he walked over to her and stood in front of Belle. "You mean more to me than my power. I don't know how to tell you, or why, but some day, I hope I can tell you, and I hope you will listen."

Belle had tears in her eyes as she listened to him. She loved him, and so she nodded her head. "In time, I do hope you can tell more about your powers."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

"We also can never kiss on the lips, for you are my true love, and that, my dear, is the strongest magic ever."

"Then how can we kiss if not on the lips? They say, in my books I've read, that lips are the only thing that touch when in love?" she blushed.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "Not everything you read in a book is true. Beside, there are other ways I can kiss you," his voice had gotten a little husky as he lowered his head to her neck and began to kiss her.

A shiver ran down Belle's spine as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Soon they were both in his bedroom. Belle was not sure how they had gotten there. Did Rumpelstkin use his magic? Or did they walk there?

Belle looked up at Rumpelstiltskin as he stood over her, his dark, golden eyes looking her over as he began to take off his shirt. Belle sat up and turned her back to him, allowing his fingers to begin undoing the lace that held her bodice on.

Once bare, Belle lay back down on the bed and allowed Rumpelstiltskin to lean over her. Belle felt like she was going to melt when Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head and flicked a nipple with his tongue before sucking on it.

Belle slid a nail up his spine, giving him a tingling sensation. She clung to him as she split her legs open for him, allowing him to enter inside her.

Groaning into her neck, Rumpelstiltskin dove himself into her over and over, and Belle let out ragged breath as she grabbed on to his shoulder, yelling out once their bodies let out the heat of the wave.

Rumpelstiltskin then rolled off her, giving her room for air. Once they could find their breath, Rumpelstiltskin opened his arms to allow Belle to sleep in them.

Even if their lips could never touch, there love making would always be the best.

Once upon a time, they were master and servant.

Now they were lovers, and their tale was only beginning...

* * *

 **(Storybrooke...Before Emma)**

Mr. Gold awoke early as he always did, and got ready for his day as his wife slept. A while ago, he had to stop rolling over and give her a kiss of good-morning.

With the help of his cane, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing his lunch his wife made last night.

Putting on his jacket and grabbing his car keys, he left his house for his pawn shop.

Mrs. Gold awoke ten minutes later and got ready for her day. She had a very important meeting today with the mayor and she been nervous all week about it.

Alone in her bathroom, wrapped in a towel, she fixed her hair and put on her make-up, while going over in her head about telling the mayor why the library needed to stay open. It was a fight she would not give up on. A town needed a library.

"Mommy," said a little voice from outside the bathroom door.

"Just a moment, Collin," Mrs. Gold told her seven-year-old son as she grabbed her robe and put it on. She opened the door and gave her son a good morning hug.

"Can I have cookies before school?" he asked her in a sweet voice.

"No, but I will make you pancakes," Mrs. Gold bopped his nose with her finger. "Go make sure your sister is out of bed." she told him.

Collin nodded his head and went to do as he was told. Mrs Gold watched her son, wishing that her husband could spend more time with them than at his pawn shop.

Mrs. Gold hurried to her room and quickly put on one of her best dresses, then she went down to the kitchen and put on her apron and made breakfast for her children.

This was the life she and her husband had talked about when they married. They had money, a big house, and two children.

But now it seemed her husband was spending more time at his pawn shop and getting rent from the town. He seemed as if he had forgotten he had a family.

Mrs. Gold sighed to herself, missing having breakfast with him and the kids before he left for the day. Life was not the way they had planned it.

Once upon a time, they fell in love and made plans for a life together.

But now that love was going cold, and plans were falling apart...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I should add that this is will be somewhat on the same time line as Once, with a little change here and there.

Chapter Two

Rumpelstiltskin leaned over Belle as she slept peacefully next to him. Who would have thought that the Dark One would have found love?  
Gently, he brushed back some hair from her face and then kissed her on the check, waking his sleeping beauty.  
Belle mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a bright smile. This was her favorite way of waking up in the morning. Naked, in bed, with Rumpelstiltskin leaning over her.  
"Morning, love." Rumpelstiltskin kissed the top of her fore head. "Morning," Belle said lending more into his kiss.  
"How I wish to stay in bed with you for the day, but I have an important meeting today," Rumpelstiltskin told her.  
Belle nodded her head as Rumpelstiltskin got out of bed and dressed. Belle sat up and covered herself with a blanket. "How long will you be gone?" she asked him.

"I shall not be long, just a few hours."

He would not tell her that this meeting was with Queen Regina. He wanted to keep Belle safe, and he did not want Regina to find out about her. Who knows what that woman would do?  
With one last kiss good-bye, Rumpelstiltskin left, leaving Belle alone for the day.

oOoOo

Queen Regina glared out her window at Snow White. How she hated her husband's daughter.

A spider walked across the glass, and stopped right where Snow White's head was. Regina squished the spider, wishing it was Snow White's head.

" Jealous?" Rumpelstiltskin sat in a chair watching her.  
Regina turned around and faced the imp. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't an old friend visit?" Rumpelstiltskin let out a giggle. Regina clicked her tongue, turning her back to him and walked across to a table and cleaned her fingers. "Yes, a friend can visit an old friend, but, with you," she looked over her shoulder. "There always a reason for your visits."

"And there is a reason to this one." Rumpelstiltskin stood up and walked over to the window, looking down at the young princess. Soon, he thought, the Dark Curse would be finished, and he would give it to Regina to cast. He smiled to himself. So far everything was going as planned, but then Belle fell into his life, and now the Curse was not always on his mind.

"I don't want any visitors at my castle." Rumpelstiltskin let out.  
Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is news," she mimicked at him, "What are you hiding?"

" I'm not hiding anything; I just don't want any company."

Regina rolled her eyes.  
"If I need to meet with someone, or if someone needs to meet with me, we can meet elsewhere." Rumpelstiltskin told her.  
Regina was not buying it; she knew the Dark One was hiding something, or someone, at his castle and she would find out.

"Very well, Rumpelstiltskin." She gave him her fake smile.

oOoOoO

Belle was used being alone at the castle. But Rumpelstiltskin never left her alone too long and he was always there to go to bed with her.  
Today, while he was gone, Belle sat in one of her favorite spots next to the window and opened the book she was reading.  
All was quiet and peaceful in the castle she now called home.  
Well, it was quiet, until she heard the main door shut with a bang.

Belle jumped out of her seat, about dropping her book.

Was Rumpelstiltskin back already?

Belle placed a piece of straw she used as her bookmark in her book and set it aside. She then stood up from her chair and smoothed out her skirt and used her fingers as a quick brush in her hair. She then lowered her bodice, so the top of her breasts showed. Just a little something for her love to see when she greeted him.  
With a skip in her step, Belle went to find him.  
When she got to the main staircase, she hurried down with a smile across her face.

"Welcome ba..." she froze. It was not Rumpelstiltskin she heard.  
A man and a woman stood at the main entrance. The man seemed very confused as he looked at Belle; the woman let out a gasp as she covered her mouth.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment.  
The man was the one who broke the silence. He pointed a finger towards Belle, "What are you doing here?"

Belle placed her hands on her hips. She did not like his tone of voice or that he was pointing at her. "I should be the one asking you that. What are you doing here?" she frowned.  
The man raised an eyebrow at her as he lowered his finger.

The woman stepped closer to Belle with a worried look across her face. "Are you trapped here?" she asked.  
Belle looked at the woman and shook her head. "No. I live here. I am the caretaker of Rumpelstiltskin's castle." She thought it might be better not tell them that she was his lover.  
"Really?" The man came walking up toward hers and looked her over. "Do you always dress like that for Rumpelstiltskin?" he waved his hand at her bodice.

Belle gasped; she had forgotten she had lowered that for Rumpelstiltskin. Quickly and shyly she pulled her bodice back up.  
The woman walked up behind him and slapped him over the head. "Jefferson," she hissed out and then looked back over to Belle. "I'm sorry. We were just leaving."

The man, Jefferson, rubbed his head where his wife had slapped him. "We were not leaving; I'm a good friend of Rumpelstiltskin, and I need to speak with him."

Belle looked at both of them. Rumpelstiltskin had never told her about having any friends. Was this man telling her the truth? But then no one would just show up to the castle.  
"My master is not here at the moment; but he will return soon." she told them.

Jefferson nodded his head. "Then I will go make us all some tea while we wait," he held his arm out for the woman to take, but she shook her head and stepped away.  
"No, Jefferson, I will not. I want to leave before he does show up."

"Eleanor, I've told you everything would be fine. Besides," he pointed at Belle, "She seems to be fine living here with him."

Eleanor clenched her skirt, holding back from shaking. "Yes, she seems fine, but I am scared. I wish not to see the Dark One."

Belle felt sorry for her. She took a step forward to her and laid her hand on her shoulder to help calm her. "Come and let's have some tea. Rumpelstiltskin is not as bad as he seems." she gave Eleanor a smile.  
"I was told his castle is filled with bones of the men he eats. That you can hear the cries still." Eleanor looked up at Belle.  
Belle wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. "Do you see any bones or hear any cries?"

Eleanor looked around where they stood. The entrance was not filled with bones. It was bright and open. Roses sat on a table off to the side.  
"Is it really safe?" she asked in a soft voice, meeting Belle's eyes.  
Belle nodded. "Yes, come along." She linked her arm with Eleanor. It felt great to be having a conversation with other woman after only having Rumpelstiltskin to talk to.

Eleanor moved slowly down the hall, with her husband not far ahead of them. He stopped near a window and looked out.  
"Seems that Rumpelstiltskin does keep you busy, I cannot remember the last time I could look at this window and see the flowers."  
"Does he treat you well?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, he does. I am happy here with him."

"How could anyone be happy with the Dark One..."  
Belle chuckled a little. "That is something I used to ask myself every day. But, now…" she shrugged her shoulders. "I cannot see myself anywhere else."

Jefferson began walking back down the hall, this time behind the two. "And what is your name?" he asked her.  
"I'm called Belle." she looked back at him. "Well, Belle, I'm Jefferson, and that lovely lady you are walking with is my wife Eleanor."

"It's nice to meet you both."  
They all stopped in front of the doors to the main chamber. Belle reached out to open the door. However, Jefferson had beat her. He swung the door open and allowed both ladies to enter before him.  
The main chamber was still the same, Jefferson noted as he entered. The curtains were opened, bringing in the light, and there were more books.  
Eleanor could not remove her eyes from a cabinet that Rumpelstiltskin kept filled with his things. How many of the tales was she told as a little girl? But still, he had many things.  
Slowly she walked up the cabinet and began to look at everything he had there. How she wanted to reach out and touch the stuff. There were things she had heard about in stories.

"See anything you like?" Belle stood behind her.  
The look on Eleanor's face was like a little child at the candy story, looking at all the different types of candy and having a hard time choosing just one.  
With a smug smile across her face, Belle walked up to the cabinet, grabbed the sword she liked so much, and held it out for Eleanor to get a better look.  
"Won't you get in trouble for touching it?" Eleanor asked, not sure if she should reach out and take the sword.

Belle shook her head. "I do it all the time."

Slowly, Eleanor reached out for the sword and took it from Belle.  
"It's so heavy," she wrapped her hand around the handle as her husband stood next to her.  
"Careful, Rumpelstiltskin does not like his things touched." he warned Belle. That took all the fun out of Eleanor when her husband said that.  
She handed Belle the sword back quickly. "I'm sorry, I should have never looked at his stuff."

"It's fine, nothing to be sorry about." Belle placed the sword back in the cabinet.

"For the help, you seem to have a lot of freedom." Jefferson told her.  
Belle looked over at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Your dress is a little too fancy to be cleaning in," he pointed at her dress she wore. It was not like the blue one she wore when cleaning. This one was a silk red dress, one of Rumpelstiltskin's favorites.  
"I'm sure you would hate to get that one dirty. Also, Rumpelstiltskin never kept books all over the place. I've counted over 30 books in this room."

"You sir, are being a little too nosy." Belle placed her hand on her hip.  
"Hey, I'm just pointing out a few things. I still find it odd that Rumpelstiltskin has a maid." Jefferson held up his hands. "Besides," he turned on his heels and walked over to the table, where the tea set was. He picked up the chipped cup and held it in the tips of his fingers. "This is his favorite tea set, and I notice one of the cups have a bad chip in it."

Belle gasped as she watched him with the cup. "Please, set that down before you drop it." she pleaded with him.  
"Why? It already has a chip in it."

Slowly Belle moved towards him. "That is Rumpel's favorite cup." She wanted to say that cup meant so much to both of them. How she dropped it on her first day and she thought Rumpelstiltskin would be angry with her, but no, he never did get mad. That was when Belle knew she was going to be okay living in the castle with him. Besides, she did try to get rid of the cup a few times, and Rumpelstiltskin always asked for it when he was having tea.  
"I'm curious about this," Jefferson looked at the chipped cup. "Why would Rumpelstiltskin want to use this?"

Belle reached out and took the cup away from Jefferson, holding it close to her chest.  
Eleanor watched as Belle cradle the cup and knew that she was more than just the house keeper.

Belle placed the cup down, away from Jefferson. She did not want him to touch it again.  
"So you like to read," Eleanor asked picked up one of the many books.  
"Yes, I have an entire library filled with books."  
"You have a library?" Eleanor piped up.  
Belle nodded, "Yes, I have so many books. Do you like to read?"

"Yes, I do. My father had a few books when I was younger, and thanks to him, I learned to read."

"If you like, I can show you my library and you can barrow any book."

"Your library?" Jefferson was busy pouring tea in three cups as he listened to Eleanor and Belle talk.  
"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin gave it to me, not that long ago."  
"And it's filled with books?" he carried the cups of tea and handed one to Eleanor, and one to Belle.  
"Yes, all types of books. More books than I could ever dream of." Belle nodded her head to thank Jefferson for the tea.

"I would love to see your library." Eleanor told her as she took a drink of the tea. She forgot where she was for just a few moments, finally relaxing a little.

No one noticed that someone stood in the room, watching them.  
"I was not aware that you were hosting a little tea party?" Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward.  
Eleanor gasped and almost dropped her cup, but Jefferson was at her side, with an arm around her shoulders, keeping her safe.  
"Is that the greeting I get after being gone for long? I thought you would have missed me, but I guess your new housekeeper has kept you busy." Jefferson said.

"You were gone?" Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow to Jefferson and then looked over at Belle. "And you just let them waltz in here, and gave them tea?"

Belle was opening her mouth to reply, but Jefferson answered. "Well, I made the tea; I thought it would be a nice treat while we waited for you." He could feel his wife shake as he held her closer.  
Rumpelstiltskin just rolled his eyes at him. "And who is this young lady with you? She looks as if she has seen a ghost."

"She's scared of you. But you are used to that by now. Anyway. Rumple. I want you to meet my wife, Eleanor." He smiled down at his wife.  
Rumpelstiltskin could scan her fear. He could smell it a mile away. Her face was pale and he could tell she was shaking. He was sure that if Jefferson removed his arm she would fall or take off running.  
He looked over at Belle. From watching the two women talk, he could tell Belle already liked her. He never got visitors here, and Belle only had him to talk with.  
Belle looked at him, with a pleading look in her eyes, telling him not to scare the poor lady. For Belle, he would not.  
"She married you? How in the world did you get her to marry you?" He joked with his old friend. Years ago, he had called upon Jefferson, since he had his magical hat. At first, he thought the hat was the answer he needed. But when he found out the hat could not go to the world his son went to, he thought Jefferson would be useless to him, until he needed his help again...after a few more times.  
Soon Jefferson was always at his castle, like some lost puppy looking for his bone. And after a while, Rumple started to get used to Jefferson.

"Yes, she married me! She lucky I even said I would."  
Eleanor slapped Jefferson across the chest. "I believe you were the one who kept begging me to marry you!"  
Belle smiled. That little joke Rumpelstiltskin made took Eleanor's fear away. But Belle knew it would not last long. She liked Eleanor and would like to be friends with her. But, if Eleanor was too scared to be around Rumpelstiltskin, then what would she do?  
Rumpelstiltskin walked over to Belle and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Belle blushed, this was the first time for them, showing someone that they were a couple. But then she remembered...she told Eleanor and Jefferson that she was his maid. She looked over at the two.  
"I thought she was the maid? Are you sleeping with the help?" Jefferson seemed bewildered as he watched the two. Never had he seen Rumpelstiltskin with a woman or talk about any. This was new to him. But, they did look good together, he thought.

"Well, I was his maid, but now..." Belle was not sure how to say it. She let out small laugh, "It's a long story. How about we all sit around the table and I can tell you?"

Jefferson looked down at his wife, and brushed some of her hair. "See, I told you everything was going to be all right,"

Eleanor still was scared to be around Rumpelstiltskin. But she liked Belle a lot, and her husband did seem to be friends with him. She nodded her head. This might not be easy for her, but for her husband, and her new friend, she would try her best.  
It felt like old times, but really, it was the first time for all four to be sitting at the table, drinking tea and talking. Belle told them about how she came to be with Rumpelstiltskin and falling in love. As Eleanor said, it was like a love story from a book.  
Once the tea was gone, Belle took Eleanor to her library.  
Eleanor stood in the middle of the room, looking at all the books. The shelves were filled with so many books; she was not sure she could count them all, or if she really wanted to try to.

"Please, help yourself to any book you want to read." Belle told her as she looked at a pile of books. "I just got done reading this really good romance novel you might like."  
Eleanor walked over to a few books and read the titles.  
"Rumple had placed many books in this room: history, science, poetry, art, biographies, fantasy…I could go on forever."

"Well, there is one book I won't mind reading," Eleanor patted stomach. "I'm not for sure, but I think I could be pregnant."

Belle had the biggest smile across her face. "That's wonderful." She snapped her fingers, "I do have some books on pregnancy. I've looked at a few once Rumpelstiltskin and I started..." she blushed a little. "Well, you know." she pulled a few books down. "Have a seat and look at the ones you want."  
Eleanor did as told, as Belle set some books next to her. She could not stop giggling as she watched Belle walk around the library, pulling all types of books out.  
After a while, Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson walked up the steps to see what they were up to. "Really, how many books could one person own?" Jefferson asked Rumpelstiltskin, looking at all the books that filled the room from wall to wall.  
"Belle would own every book she could get her hands on." Rumpelstiltskin told him.  
Jefferson walked over to his wife. "And what book are you reading?" he asked her looking at the title of the book she was reading.  
Eleanor did not have time to hide the book; she was not ready to tell Jefferson the news.  
Slowly, Jefferson took the book out of her hands and held it up to his face. "Pregnancy," he looked at his wife. "Why would you want to read this?"

Eleanor looked down at her feet. "Well...I think...I'm not all that sure; it's too early to tell..."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. All was silent for a long moment.

"I hope you are. A baby would be great." He said after a moment.  
Eleanor jumped into his arms as Belle walked over to Rumpelstiltskin. They watched as the two kissed on the lips.  
Even though Belle was happy for Eleanor and Jefferson, she felt a little envious that they could kiss on the lips when she and Rumpelstiltskin could not.  
She needed to think of something other than kissing on lips.

Belle laid her hand over her stomach, wondering of something that had come across her mind a few times.

Would she be able to have any children with Rumpelstiltskin, and if she did, would they have powers like he did?  
Belle wondered what he meant. Did he think she was with child or if she could even carry a child of the Dark One? Rumpelstiltskin was right; only time would tell, and she hoped she would not have a long time to wait. But for now, she would enjoy knowing that her new friend was pregnant.

A/N: Thank you for reading and leave a comment!

Chapter three should be done soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But here it is, Chapter 3!

Chapter three

Belle ran her fingers down the green dress she wore, wishing she could see herself but Rumpelstiltskin did not allow mirrors in the castle.

He only gave her one reason why the castle had no mirrors. He thought that people could spy through them and he did not want anyone watching them.

The first time she visited Eleanor and Jefferson's house, she noticed that they too did not have any mirrors. Belle asked Eleanor about not having one and she told her about this queen, who was evil and that she used mirrors to spy on her enemies. A shiver ran down Belle's spine as she listens to Eleanor.

"Jefferson told me that Rumpelstiltskin has a past with this queen and that the two of them do not get along too well unless one had something that other wanted. He also told me that Rumpelstiltskin was her teacher."

"He had never spoken of this queen," Belle tried not to sound too upset, wishing that he would have spoken about this queen to her. What type of past did he have with her? Why was he her teacher?

"I'm sure he wants to keep you safe from her. I've seen this queen once. She's scary from the way she looks down at others." Eleanor now shivered as she remembers that day her eyes fell on that queen Jefferson had spoken about. Regina, the second wife to King Leopold.

Belle reached out and laid her hand over Eleanor's hand. "I just hope you never come cross her. You're with Rumpelstiltskin, I don't ever want her to get her hands on you." Eleanor took a hold of the hand Belle placed over hers and squeezed it.

Belle smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, I shall be safe. Thank you for telling me."

Belle never told Rumpelstiltskin that Eleanor had told her about the queen, she hoped that in time he would tell her on his own time.

Belle laid her hands over her now huge belly as she felt a small kick.

Seven months pregnant. It was like a dream when she found out. She was just two months behind Eleanor, who was very happy for her.

They would have their first babies together and remain lifelong friends.

Belle smiled as she rubbed her belly. She could not wait to meet her baby, but she also had her fears. The baby would be a child of the Dark One. Would the baby have powers like him?

She had her weeks where she kept that thought at the back of her head. But she had her days when it would bring her down.

Belle let out a low sigh. "No matter what, you will be loved." she whispered her belly.

"She's already loved." Rumpelstiltskin now stood behind her, placing his own hands on her belly.

"She? How do you know the baby is a girl? She could be a boy."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and kissed the back of her head. "I'm the dark, which means I can see the future and we are having a girl. She is going to look so much like you."

Belle fell into his chest.

"I cannot wait to hold him,"

"Her, my love." Rumpelstiltskin corrected her

Belle giggled. "If you say so, then I cannot wait to hold her." Belle turned around and snaked her arms around his neck.

"I have some news for you my love," Rumpelstiltskin smiled down at her.

Belle looked up, waiting to hear what the news is.

"A little bird just came with a letter. It's time."

"It's time!" Belle pulled away from Rumpelstiltskin, with a shocked look on her face. "We have to get going then," she turned her back to him. "Help me out of this dress,"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as his fingers began to unlace her. "If that is your wish, then I would be most happy too,"

"Rumple, we do not have time for this. Eleanor needs me. We must hurry."

Once free from her gown Belle quickly threw on a simple dress, then together with Rumpelstiltskin they went to Jefferson's house.

Eleanor laid in bed, breathing heavily. She smiled when Belle came to her side. "Are you ready for this?" Belle took her hand and held it.

Eleanor nodded her head. "Yes, I am ready to get this baby out of me."

Jefferson stood on her other side, brushing her hair back.

"Why don't you go wait outside, dear." Eleanor told him. "Belle is here and we both study on delivering babies. She knows what she is doing." she smiled up at her husband.

"Are you sure? What if you need me? What if something goes wrong?" he asked her.

"Trust me, nothing will go wrong. Now take Rumpelstiltskin and get out." she ordered him.

Jefferson kissed her on the lips before he stood up.

Belle went over to Rumpelstiltskin and placed a kissed on his cheek. "I'll call if I need anything, just keep Jefferson out."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled down at his Belle. Knowing soon that they will be doing the same thing.

He turned on his heels and left the cabin with Jefferson, shutting the door behind him leaving the women alone to bring a new life into this world.

Jefferson could not hold still as the waited.

He tried to lend against a tree, but that did not last long. He kept pacing around to keep his nerves down...then he sat on a chair he kept outside, then moved back over to the tree again. Rumpelstiltskin was calm, as he stood and watched a nervous Jefferson move about.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Rumpelstiltskin told his friend as he stood next to him. Jefferson ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, it's just," he let out a long sigh. "I cannot believe this is happening." he gave Rumpelstiltskin a big smile. "I'm going to hold my child soon."

Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled back. He was about ready to say something when Belle opened the door, with a worried look on her face.

"Rumple, I need you to go get the mid-wife, her name is Karen. Quickly," she ordered.

Rumpelstiltskin could tell from the look on her face and the sound of her voice that something was not right. Not needed to be told again, Rumpelstiltskin quickly left in a puff of smoke for this Karen.

"What wrong? Is Eleanor well?" Jefferson rushed over to Belle.

"The baby is breech, Eleanor had spoken of a mid-wife she knows and asked for her. She will know what to do." Belle told him calmly, not wanting to worry him.

"Will my baby live?"

Belle was not sure how she could answer him. She too wondered if the baby would live, if born breech.

Jefferson quickly moved past Belle and went to Eleanor's side.

He took her hand. "Hang in there love," he said kissing her hand.

Eleanor, in a lot of pain looked over at him and smiled. "Don't worry. Karen will help me."

Jefferson only smiled back.

Rumpelstiltskin was not gone long. He had a scared looking older woman next to him as he enters the cabin.

She let out a sigh, and smiled once she noticed where she was. Belle looked over at her. "Please help her, the baby is breech."

Karen took a good look at Belle and noticed her growing belly. Something in the back of her mind told her, that the babe, growing inside her, was the child of Dark the One.

Gently Belle laid her hand upon Karen's arm. "Please..."

Setting aside her fears of being whisked away by the Dark One, Karen, who has been delivering babies for over 40 years, rolled up her sleeves and made her way over to the Eleanor.

Rumpelstiltskin tapped Jefferson on the shoulder, "Come. Let's wait outside."

Jefferson was not ready to leave Eleanor's side, but knew this was no place for men.

"Don't worry, I have dealt with this many times. Soon you will be holding a baby." Karen told Jefferson, as she drew back the cover over Eleanor's legs to take a look at what she was dealing with.

Slowly Jefferson left the cabin and stood outside with Rumpelstiltskin, waiting.

It seemed like forever as he stood there. How long would it take, he wondered.

"This Karen, I've heard about her and I know she will deliver you a safe baby." Rumpelstiltskin told Jefferson in hopes to calm him down.

"Eleanor has spoken about her and wished that we lived closer to her town to have Karen help during this time," he looked over at his friend. "Thank you for going to get her. It means so much to me."

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a small smile. "I would not want anything to happen to Eleanor, she is a sweet girl and also Belle's best friend. Besides, I would hate if anything would happen to her or the baby."

"You do have a good heart,"

The two stood in silence for a moment, when a loud cry broke out.

Gasping Jefferson turned to the door. "I'm a father," tears fell from him eyes as he listened to his baby cry.

Belle opened the door and stepped out with the baby in her arms.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked Jefferson walking up to him.

Jefferson was not sure what he should say, as he reached out for the baby. "I have a girl," gazed down at his sweet little girl.

Rumpelstiltskin strolled over to Belle and placed an arm around her, holding her close to him.

"She looks just like me," Jefferson said in a soft voice. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes, "She looks more like her mother. Besides if she looked like you, I would feel sorry for her."

Jefferson had a big grin across his face. "Yeah, you're right. She does." he looked up and meant Belle's eyes.

"I'm so grateful to be holding her. I was so worried."

Belle smiled.

"Grace..."Jefferson looked back down at his little girl. "Grace, I like that name for you. Should we ask your mother what she thinks?"

Belle turned her head to look inside, "It looks as if Karen has Eleanor all cleaned up and in a fresh dress." she told him

Jefferson walked in first with his baby and went right over to Eleanor, who was still worn out from delivering their little girl.

"You did well, she looks just like you." Jefferson said as he sat down at the side of the bed. Eleanor reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "She needs a name,"

"Grace, sine I'm so grateful to have her in our life."

Eleanor smiled and pulled her hand back to her side. "Grace, I like that." she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

"She needs some rest. But by tomorrow she should be back to her old self. She did a lot of hard work today." Karen told Jefferson. She then looked over at Belle and smiled. "Even if you carry the dark one's child, I see well in you and I would very much like to help you if you need it."

"That would be great." Belle took her hands and held them. "I'll send Rumpelstiltskin for you when its time."

"I should be getting Karen back to her own home now." Rumpelstiltskin told them. "There gold, for everything you have done today and when you help Belle deliver her baby, there will be more gold."

Karen looked over at Rumpelstiltskin, not knowing if he was someone she was ready to trust. But she liked Belle, even if she had not known her for very long.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped up to her, "Come along now." he held out his hand for her to take so he could take her back home. In a puff, both were gone. Leaving the new family and Belle alone.

Eleanor still slept as Jefferson held Grace. Making silly faces at her, and talking about what type of life she will have.

Belle did a little cleaning for the new family as she waited for Rumpelstiltskin to return. She smiled as she listened to Jefferson baby talk. She could not wait to see Rumpelstiltskin holding their baby.

Oooooo

(A few weeks later)

Belle had an easy birth, thanks to the help of Eleanor and Karen.

A girl was born.

Rumpelstiltskin was over the moon. He was a father again.

He walked around the room, holding his little girl as Belle slept in their big bed.

"I hope that soon you can meet your older brother. He would love knowing his little sister. But don't worry little one, I will always be here for you." Rumpelstiltskin told to his baby. He never wanted to let her go nor make the same mistake.

He stood next to the fireplace and looked into the flames. The Dark Curse.

It's been awhile since he had worked on it. There were still a few more things he needed before he gives it to over to Queen Regina.

He placed a kiss on the baby's head; soon he hoped to have his full family together. Slowly, so he would not wake his daughter, he walked over to her little crib and laid her down. He had some work he needed to get done. If he wanted his son back, he needed to get that Dark Cruse done in time. The key pieces were going to fall into place soon, Snow White will soon meet her prince.

Three years later

"Irene," Belle walked across the main room as her little three-year old took off running. Belle shook her head as Irene let out a giggle as she hid behind her father's spinning wheel.

"You are getting too fast for me young lady," Belle said with a huge grin across her face, "and I can't go as fast as you." she laid her hand over her little bump. She was pregnant with her second child.

Little Irene let out a small yelp as her mother got closer to her and began to reach down. Irene quickly took off and ran across the room.

"Where is your father? Eleanor will be here soon with Grace." Belle sighed. She placed a hand on her back as she turned around.

Rumpelstiltskin was not far, he watched Belle chase after Irene and was enjoying it. Who would have guessed that he would have a family? He leaned against the doorframe and smiled as he looked at Belle growing belly, soon he would have another child. He was lost in thought that he did not notice when Irene disappeared and reappeared on the far side of the room. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened.

Belle stood still, covered her mouth with her hand. Her worst fear, which she had set aside, was now coming true. Irene did have magic.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she watched her daughter, not knowing what she just did.

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin walked over to her very clammily.

"Rumple, she has magic." Belle looked up at him. He only nodded. "So it would seemed." he placed an arm on her shoulder and held her to his chest, allowing Belle to cry.

"She is part of me. But never fear, she will know how to use them and when to use. I will teach her all I know when she is older."

Belle shook her head in his chest. "And what about our baby," she took a hold of his hand and placed it over her belly.

"Only time will tell my love."

"Papa!" Irene now stood at his legs. With a huge smile, Rumpelstiltskin picked her up and bop her nose. "You, young lady need your hair brush. Your mother is taking you to the village."

He looked down at Belle, face swollen from crying. "Her powers will be for good only. She has a good mother, with a heart of gold, who fell in love with a beast." he kissed her forehead.

"I'll go wash my face, before Eleanor arrives." She placed a hand on Rumpelstiltskin's cheek. "We do have the best daughter and soon another."

"We do make great kids."

Belle giggled and walked away from him. "Can you tie her green ribbon in her hair?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I'm no good with ribbons, it would look like a mess."

"Use magic, papa! Pleaaaase!" Irene looked up at her papa with her big blue eyes, the same eyes as her mother's. How could anyone say no to her and she had her papa wrapped around her little finger.

"Very well my little sweet." Rumpelstiltskin twisted hand and Irene's hair was brushed with a green ribbon holding Irene's cruel brown hair back. .

"All ready to go in the village." Rumpelstiltskin bent down and bopped her little nose.

Irene giggled and threw her little arms around his neck.

Belle stood outside of the room watched Rumpelstiltskin used his magic to fix Irene's hair and it worried her.

She kept her arms around her belly and laid her head on the wall. How strong would her powers be? Would others fear her as she grows older? She looked down at her belly and wondered if this baby would also have powers. Slowly she made her way to her room, her head full of wonder about the future.

Ooooo

Eleanor buried her nose in some flowers, as she walked past a shop. "These smell nice,"

Belle bent the best she could, with her belly and took a sniff. "That they do, we should get some." Eleanor smiled brightly as she began to gather a few. "These would be nice on the table."

Something felt wrong, Belle thought as she looked up from the flowers and looked around. She felt someone watching her. She looked quickly over at Irene and Grace, sighing knowing they were safe. But something did not feel right. She laid a hand over Eleanor's arm. "We need to leave." she said quickly in a low voice.

Worried Eleanor looked at her. "What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now we need to leave."

Eleanor looked around, before nodding her head. Getting their children, both mothers quickly left the many shops and headed out of the village.

Queen Regina sat in her carriage and snickered to herself. So this was the little housekeeper the Dark One had.

She took a good look at her and smiled as she watched as Belle took the little girl's hand and began to walk away.

What was this? Her eyes went wide with excitement. This housekeeper meant more to the Dark One.

Rumpelstiltskin had a family. A wife, a little girl and a baby on the way. She let out a laugh, now she knew how to get to the Dark One. There was no way he could hide her for very long.

"Back to my castle, I have some things that need to be done," she ordered to the driver.

On her way back to the castle Regina's head was filled with how to get control of the Dark One. She needs him to get her revenge, he had spoken to her about a Dark Curse and she wanted it more than ever now.

Belle still did not feel right about the day. She lay in bed, looking at the wall as Rumpelstiltskin got in next to her and placed his arms loving over her, with his hand over her belly.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Nothing is wrong," she sigh out, shutting her eyes as Rumpelstiltskin placed another kiss on her neck, moving her hair over her shoulder. "I know you too well, something is up." he said between kissing her, making his way down her back, pulling her night dress down as he went.

Rumpelstiltskin was making her weak, so she would spill what was wrong to him. He knew how to get what he wanted from her.

"Today, out in the village, I had this feeling that someone was watching me," she finally let out. Rumpelstiltskin stopped kissing her and stood up.

"Did you see who?"

Careful with her belly, Belle turned to look at him as she shook her head, "No, me and Eleanor just took the kids."

"Did anyone follow you?" Rumpelstiltskin seemed worried now.

Belle sat up in the bed. "No, we got to her house safe."

Rumpelstiltskin looked away from her. "Belle, I really hate to do this. But I don't want you or Irene to ever go back to the village."

"Why not?!" Belle demanded.

"It's too dangerous! I don't want anything to happen to you." Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand on her check, looking her deeply in the eyes. His finger lightly traced her chin, staring into her eyes.

"I don't know what I will do if I were to lose you."

Belle let out a sigh before he leaned her head against his chest. "Nothing will ever happen to us. Let's talk more about this tomorrow. I need sleep."

Rumpelstiltskin kissed the top of her head, "Yes, tomorrow we will talk more."

Both never did get any sleep that night. A few hours after Belle had shut her eyes, she woke up in pain. Letting out a loud high pitch scream.

The baby was coming. She grabbed on to Rumpelstiltskin's hand and squeezed it so tightly. "It's time!" she yelled out.

Once Belle had freed Rumpelstiltskin's hand, he left to bring Karen to help bring another one of his children into this world.

Waiting out in the hallway, he held little Irene was who filled with joy, known that soon she will be a big sister.

"I hope Mommy has a girl, it would be so much fun." She told her father as she looked at the door, waiting.

Rumpelstiltskin rocked her in his arms. "A girl? Do you really think you will have a sister?" he asked her.

"Well no, When mommy was letting me feeling the baby kick, I could tell she was having a boy." she said sadly.

Rumpelstiltskin patted her head.

"So are you happy with having a little brother?" he asked.

Irene let out sigh, "I guess,"

He smiled down at his little girl, as the door opened and Karen stepped out. "You have a son, Irene come a meet your baby brother."

Rumpelstiltskin set Irene down on her feet, allowing the little girl to walk into the room.

"I shall get you home, thanks again for all the help," he bowed to her.

Karen smiled. "I never would have guessed that the Dark One has a soft heart."

"And you better not tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I shall not." the older woman smiled.

Irene crawled onto her mother's bed and looked at her baby brother, who slept.

"Did I look like that when I was born?" she asked.

Belle giggled, "Yes, my love you did."

"He is tiny, can I hold him."

"Tomorrow you can, but you have to be careful."

Irene nodded her head. "I will, mommy."

When Rumpelstiltskin entered the room to meet his son after taking Karen home, he smiled at the sight before him. Belle was asleep, cradling their son on her chest and Irene asleep next to her. His family. Slowly, so not to wake them, Rumpelstiltskin got into the bed and reached over for his son.

He looked down at the baby boy. He looked so much like Balefire when he was born.

"My boy." he kissed his baby's forehead and rocked the little guy as he listen to Belle and Irene sleep.

A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta for looking this over. I already sent her the next chapter! So the next one will be out out soon.

Let me know what you think. 

The next chapter is when stuff happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love my beta! She had already gone over this and giving back!**  
 **Happy Valentine's day! Hope you like this chapter!**

Eleanor went into labor not long after Belle, but not all was joyful. It was too soon for her still. Rumpelstiltskin had gone for Karen, bringing her to Jefferson's cabin as Belle helped Eleanor the best as she could to make her comfortable but nothing could prepare her for the horrors that would occur. The labor was messy and gruesome. Eleanor had the baby but faced a placenta eruption and the doctors were ill equipped so she bled out. The baby lived for merely three hours before giving into the fact that she wasn't as developed to survive outside of the womb.

The sky was gray and smelled of rain. Thunder echoed in the sky as the small group stood over the grave which held Eleanor and a baby girl, whom Jefferson had named Rose.

Belle held her son, Arlo, as tears fell from her eyes. This was not what she had planned with Eleanor. They had only planned for happy times. They had planned for terrible twos, even the rowdy teenager phase, but never once had they spoken about the possibility of something happening to one of them in childbirth. They never would have dreamed that this could happen

Slowly Jefferson walked over and knelt down next to the rock he had craved Eleanor and Rose's name on and laid his hand over the markings. His eyes were still blotched with colors of red from the tears. He had no more tears left. Grace was still too young to comprehend what was going on. All she knew was that her mommy and baby sister were gone and never coming back. Slowly she walked over to her papa and reached out for him.

Her voice was soft and low as she spoke, "Papa, I'm here still," she snuggled under his arm to give him a hug. Jefferson looked down at his Grace and smiled as he picked her up. "Yes, my little Grace, you are still with me and nothing will ever tear us apart."

Irene looked up at her mother. The girl also didn't understand what had happened. Death was still something the little girl did not understand. All she knew was that it made people sad. It made her uncle very sad.

Rumpelstiltskin slowly made his way over to the grave and looked down at it with regret. He had all the powers of the dark ones yet he could not save their friend. He held a hand over the dirt and roses began to bloom.

Then he walked over to Jefferson and placed his hand over his shoulder. He was quiet for a moment then said, "If you need anything, just let me know."

Jefferson nodded his head as the rain began to fall. They stayed at the graveyard for hours until the children began to get restless. Rumple and Bell offered to take all the children, leaving Jefferson to mourn quietly to himself. Once alone, Jefferson let the tears come out full blown, and cried out loudly.

 **Four years later**

Queen Regina called for Rumpelstiltskin.

"That Dark curse, I want it."

Rumpelstiltskin let out a giggle. "Not ready." he wiggled his finger and then pointed a long one at her.

"What do you mean, not ready!" Regina growled at him "I want to find Snow White and take away everything from that little brat! I want this dark Curse you've told me about."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself. "Your heart is not ready for it." he told her as he turned away from her. "It needs to be darker, dearie, much darker."

Regina stared at his back. "OR it's you who is not ready for the cruse."

Rumpelstiltskin now looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know about that housekeeper of yours and the children. I have spies and I have seen her. Are you a family man now that you are putting this curse aside?"

He looked away. "You keep them out of this. This curse is something you need more then I. But I will only give it to you when you are ready." with that said Rumpelstiltskin made his exist in purple smoke.

He just needed the final stages for the true love portion of the curse. He could have easy gotten it from him and Belle, but he would not use Belle for this curse. It had to be from Snow White and her prince as he had planned and right now he needed to go meet Snow White for her hair. Rumpelstiltskin now stood alone in the dark on a boat dock. He must get this done, before it was too late.

Oooooo

Belle let out a sad sigh as she sat the table eating the morning meal with the children. Once again Rumpelstiltskin was not eating with them.

Irene looked over at her mother. "Where is papa?" she asked.

Belle looked back over at her. "Busy with some work, he will come join us soon." she hoped he would they never really got to see him anymore. Rumpelstiltskin had been keeping busy in his work room with the door locked the last few days. Belle was began to worry.

Arlo looked up from his plate. "I miss papa. He never wants to play anymore."

Belle reached out and took his hand and gave him smile.

Once the meal was over and the children went to play, Belle made her way to Rumpelstiltskin's work room. She was angry.

She reached out and took the door handle, with a small hope that it would opened. But no.

Next she knocked. "Rumpelstiltskin." she called out. "I know you're in there, Let me in."

The door opened on its own and Belle made her way up the steps leading to the work room.

Rumpelstiltskin was hunched over his table mixing something.

Belle placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing that has more important than our kids? They miss their father."

Rumpelstiltskin did not look up at her as he gave her his answer. "I'm sorry, but there something I need to get done."

Belle took a step forward. "That curse,"

This time he did not give her an answer as he pour something into the bowl he was mixing.

"The children want to see their father, are you going to spend more time in this room and not with them. I thought you were putting all this behind you." Belle tried to hold back her tears.

"Belle, I need to get this done." Rumpelstiltskin told her. "It's has nothing to do with that cruse I've told you about. This is for us, to keep you and the children safe."

"From whom?" Belle stomped her foot.

"I...I cannot say right now, It's something I need to get done. Before it's too late..." Still not looking at her Rumpelstiltskin walked over to his jars and began to look for one that he needed.

Belle watched him for a moment, before slowly turning around and leaving him alone in his work room.

Irene hid herself behind the door as her mother walked passed her. What cruse was did her mother ask about, she wonder as she looked up the steps leading to her the work room, and room she was never allowed to go in. All she knew was that her father had a lot of potions and books in there.

Knowing she had to get back to the playroom before her mother comes looking for her, Irene quickly left and hurried back to her brother.

Later the night, a small candle light filled the dark hallway as Irene tipped toe to her father's work room.

She needed to see what her father was working on that was making her mother upset and keeping him locked away all day. Maybe she could help him. She was like him after all. She had magic. She never saw her parents fight or see tears in her mother's eyes. But whatever was up there had made her mama upset.

She remembered her friend Grace telling her something she heard in the village about her father. That he was also known as the Dark One, someone you never wanted to mess with. Irene, being like her mother and curious about whom her father was had asked Grace to find out more since Irene was never allowed to go to the village as much as she. Or when they went, she was always at her mother's side, with her father not far behind, hidden.

Why did he never show his face? She always wonder to herself. She had always thought it was how he looked. He did not have the same skin or eyes as her uncle Jefferson or other men she had seen in the village.

Now standing outside the door to the workroom, Irene took a deep breath and reached out with her free hand for the door handle and pulled.

She gasped when the door opened. It was unlock.

Feeling triumphant, Irene took a step forward and took the first step.

But something stood in the girl's way.

Her father was now standing in-front of her and he did not look all that happy.

"What are you doing?" he inquired from her.

Irene looked up at her father.

"I...I"

Rumpelstiltskin let out a sigh. "This room is off limits to you."

"I know that, I just wanted to see what you were working on,"

"Nothing for you to worry about, now time to get you back to bed, if your mother were to find out, she would be mad." Rumpelstiltskin bent down and picked up his little girl and began to walk her back to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry papa," Irene looked down at the candle she still held.

"I'll tell you what, maybe tomorrow I shall take you out into the forest and show you a few things with magic."

Irene now looked up at him. "I would like that so much, papa."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, "Great, but do not tell your mother. We will tell her we are going to get blue berries."

Irene nodded her head.

It was still early morning when the message came. Belle had already gone to get the morning meal ready without saying a word to Rumpelstiltskin, still upset with him about the other day.

Rumpelstiltskin had removed the message from the leg of the bird that flew in his window and growled.

It was from Queen Regina. What did she want now? Rumpelstiltskin knew he should go eat with his family, he looked down at the letter once more and read it again.

"Rumple, think of your family and come see me at once."

He did not like the fact the Regina knew about his family. He should go see what the queen needed and fast.

Forgetting about having the morning with his family, Rumpelstiltskin quickly made his way up to his work room. Before he left, there was one thing he needed to do.

Belle was not happy. She tossed a pillow across the library. How dare he just leave!

Belle fell on a chair and covered her face. "Eleanor, I wish you were here so I have someone to talk too,"

She would not let Rumpelstiltskin do this to her. Was he trying to push her away? Did he not love her anymore? What about the children?

Getting worried about everything was beginning to make Belle feel sick. She placed a hand over her small belly.

What if Rumpelstiltskin was planning to push them away? Where would Belle and her children go? Her father would never take her back, knowing she had the Dark One's children.

She would have to talk to Rumpelstiltskin and find out what was wrong. Who was he trying to keep them safe from that had him so worried?

Belle laid her head back on the chair, with her hand still over her belly. What if she was with child again?

 **A/N: Sorry for posting such a sad chapter...Hope you all don't hate me for it. The next chapter is still in the works and will be posted once it's all done.**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
